sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Conor
Conor is the fourth of the Sevenwaters brothers, and Cormack's twin. He is bound to be a druid, and even the events on Daughter of the Forest do not deter him from this path. Biography Early Life Conor was four years old when his mother Niamh died giving birth to Sorcha. Like the rest of his brothers, he helps raise Sorcha. Over the years he teaches and guides his siblings. Eventually he is approached by the druids, who tell him that he is destined to lead the druids one day. Eventually Lord Colum accepts that Conor is not destined to be a warrior like Liam and Diarmid, and sets Conor to assist the steward. Conor does well in this and when the steward dies takes his place. He cares for the villagers and makes sure they have everything they need to survive. In return, the villagers respect him and recognize that he is a druid. ''Daughter of the Forest'' Conor is sixteen years old in the beginning of Daughter of the Forest. When the Lady Oonagh marries Lord Colum, Conor is wary of her, sensing that she is not who she appears to be. When Sorcha's garden is destroyed on the orders of the Lady Oonagh, Conor feels her pain and comes to comfort her. Conor decides that the time has come to act against the Lady Oonagh, as she has gone too far in hurting Sorcha. He asks Sorcha to summon Deirdre, Lady of the Forest, to their aid, which Sorcha agrees to do. However, the summoning fails, and the Lady Oonagh finds them and turns Conor and his brothers into swans. Conor's and Finbar's warning of danger coming saves Sorcha from Oonagh and Sorcha flees into the forest. During the curse, Conor finds that he can hold both human and swan in him when he is a swan, and so can see everything and think like a human would when he is in swan-form. On midsummer's and midwinter's day, when he is in human form, Conor tells Sorcha and his brothers what he has seen and heard of importance during their time as swans. When Sorcha is raped by three male villagers, Conor watches, unable to do anything until the sun sets. He comforts Sorcha later and feels her pain as if it were his own. He and his brothers fall into dispute over what has happened to Sorcha. When Sorcha disappears from the cave near the lake, Conor goes to search for Sorcha as a swan, and eventually finds her in a cove in Briton with another man. Once she is alone, he speaks to her telepathically, and arranges to meet with her on Midsummer's Eve near Harrowfield. He then flies away to an unknown place. On Midsummer's Eve, Conor meets with Sorcha in human form, and while she weeps for them promises to bring her brothers to her when she is ready; all she has to do is call him mentally. Unfortunately, their meeting is interrupted as Richard of Northwoods finds them and orders his men to arrest them both. Conor is forced to flee for his life, leaving Sorcha to be arrested by Richard. Conor, presumably, returns to the lake near Sevenwaters, and when Sorcha finally calls for them to come, manages to bring all five of his brothers with him to Harrowfield as wild swans. There, Sorcha frees them from the curse, nearly burning at the stake in the process. Afterwards, Conor acts as a translator between the Britons and his siblings. He objects to Sorcha's request of being allowed to go with Lady Anne to wash, which proves that even his mind could be clouded by prejudices. He snaps at Sorcha, something that he would never have done before the curse. When he meets Hugh of Harrowfield, Sorcha's husband, he is furious and accuses his of leaving Sorcha to be executed by Lord Richard. He describes Sorcha's experience while imprisoned. Red however says that they are equally go blame, as they condoned what Sorcha did for them. It seems as if Conor does not see Red for what he really is. Conor returns with his siblings to Erin. Upon returning to Sevenwaters, he stays and helps the others put it to rights. At the end of the novel, he leaves Sevenwaters to become a druid. ''Son of the Shadows'' It is eighteen years later, and Conor is now arch-druid. He brings Ciaran to Sevenwaters at Beltaine, deciding that it is time. When Ciaran is discovered having an affair with Niamh, Conor's niece and a daughter of Sevenwaters, Conor is partly blamed for it because he brought Ciaran to Sevenwaters, and the men of Sevenwaters are angry at him and do not trust him anymore. When Liadan returns to Sevenwaters pregnant, Conor advises her to raise her child in the forest and forget about Bran, her lover and the father of her unborn child. He advises her a number of times on this, but after her son is born Liadan tells Conor that 'Johnny and I make our own choices.' Before Johnny's birth, Conor takes Liadan to meet Finbar, who can teach her to use her gift of Sight wisely. Liadan demands to know why he would not let Niamh marry Ciaran, but Conor will not tell her. Conor only talks of it to Liadan when Sorcha has died, for before then he had not wanted to distress his dying sister in her final days. Conor is present during Sorcha's final moments, and at her funeral leads the funeral ritual. He helps push the barge which Sorcha lies on to its final journey, and farewells Sorcha by saying, 'Farewell, little owl'. After Sorcha's death he talks to Liadan of the old evil returning and his decision in not allowing Niamh and Ciaran to wed. He expresses his sadness that Ciaran chose to leave the Druidic order, saying that it was a great waste. He reveals that he viewed Ciaran as a son. He fears Oonagh's influence on Ciaran, but Liadan tells him that maybe Ciaran is stronger than he thinks. Conor does not return to Sevenwaters for Liam's burial, for he is away. ''Child of the Prophecy'' Conor is at Sevenwaters when Fainne, Ciaran's daughter, comes to visit the Sevenwaters family. Upon meeting her, he recognises that she is a sorceress and raised as a Druid. Conor takes Fainne for a walk in the forest, where he deceives Fainne into completing a Druidic initiation ritual. Fainne also saves Conor from drowning. Conor doubts Fainne's intentions in the household, and worries that she is as bad a sorceress as the lady Oonagh. He becomes even more concerned when Fainne accidentally mentions her grandmother, and alludes to the fact that she has known her. Conor tells Sean to be wary, but Sean is certain that Fainne is no threat. Conor accompanies the men of Sevenwaters to the battle for the Islands. When he casts a augury for the battle, it is revealed that something terrible will happen, but that the battle must go ahead. Conor is deeply concerned. During the battle, the lady Oonagh appears, and Fainne. Fainne creates a ring of fire around herself, Johnny and Oonagh, and Conor and Finbar help maintain it with their own magic. During the confrontation with the lady Oonagh, Ciaran appears to aid them and Finbar is killed, which saddens Conor, as the two brothers were close. When Oonagh reveals that Johnny cannot do what the Child of the Prophecy is meant to do, which is to guard the caves of truth on the Needle, Conor despairs, and believes that all is lost. However, Ciaran and Fainne turn the tables on Oonagh and say that though Johnny cannot do what is expected of him, Fainne can. For Fainne was raised in a Druidic lifestyle and bear the mark of the raven on her shoulder, thereby fulfilling the words of the prophecy. Oonagh is defeated and killed, and Fainne goes to stand watch on the Needle. Conor returns to Sevenwaters with other men, and Ciaran also returns as he made a promise to Fainne that he would rejoin the druids and become Sibeal's tutor. ''Heir to Sevenwaters'' Conor appears as a minor character in the novel. He comes to Sevenwaters to advise Sean on what to do about the disappearance of Finbar. Clodagh mentions that he and Sean agree on mostly everything and that he would most likely see the changeling left behind in Finbar's place as a doll. Death Conor dies just before the beginning of Flame of Sevenwaters. His funeral is held at Sevenwaters when Maeve returns from Harrowfield. Ciaran is expected to take his place as the archdruid, but he never does. Physical appearance Personality Relationships Sorcha Finbar Ciaran Family Tree Appearances *''Daughter of the Forest'' *''Son of the Shadows'' *''Child of the Prophecy'' *''Heir to Sevenwaters'' Category:Characters Category:Sevenwaters Family Category:Druids Category:Irish Characters